


вместе(?)

by light_dragonix



Category: beatBurger
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:50:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3451109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>― Чем мы кончимся?<br/>― А ты хочешь, чтобы мы закончились? <br/>― Иногда мне кажется, что мы уже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	вместе(?)

**Author's Note:**

> проёбанный таймлайн и фактические неточности вроде "кто реально ставил танец"

Чжевон отпускает всех домой только когда Чонин пятый раз путается в ногах в одной и той же связке. По группе проходит вздох облегчения и парни, потягиваясь, бредут в душ, а Чонин идет, опираясь на руку Цзытао.  
― Ты их совсем не жалеешь, ― замечает Санхун, опираясь на косяк плечом. ― Они уже похожи на трупы, а тур еще не начался. После третьего концерта они лягут под капельницы.   
― У них скоро тур, а они не готовы, Санхун, ― Чжевон меняет майку и грязную, скомкав, кидает в сумку. ― Завтра в девять как штык чтобы были! ― кричит он в сторону душевых. Оттуда доносится нестройный хор, в котором слышно что-то вроде “хорошо” и “нубля”. Довольный, Чжевон надевает джинсы и застегивает толстовку.   
― Пошли уже, диктатор, ― Санхун тянет Чжевона за рукав в коридор и пихает в руки витамины. ― Скоро ничем от них не будешь отличаться.  
― От диктаторов?   
― От трупов детей.   
Чжевон засыпает в машине, почти сразу, как садится ― натягивает бини на глаза и откидывает голову. Санхун убавляет звук радио ― Джонхён на своей программе рассказывает о песнях, которые он бы поставил своим детям.   
― Еще я бы посоветовал им послушать Принца, но он для них слишком сексуальный, ― делится Джонхён.  
― Почему дети просто не могут слушать детские песни, ― Санхун качает головой и на светофоре трет глаза ― невыносимо хочется их закрыть, а тут еще и Джонхён как назло поставил что-то грустное, отчего хочется заснуть. Санхун выключает радио вообще.  
― Мне в детстве нравились песни из Золушки, ― тихо говорит Чжевон, не открывая глаз ― он просыпается от тишины. ― А сейчас я даже не помню, как они звучали.   
― Ты никогда не говорил об этом.  
― Не было повода, ― Чжевон пожимает плечами.   
До квартиры они доходят в тишине ― внезапно наваливается усталость и даже говорить уже не хочется, только упасть на кровать и спать. Но Чжевон идет в душ, а Санхун убирает за Мьюзик и подкладывает корма ― кошка благодарно трется о ноги и требует еще и любви. Санхун вздыхает и гладит ее по голове, пустым взглядом вперившись в телевизор, ― “магазин на диване” предлагает купить по скидке антиартритные наколенники, купить прямо сейчас, другого шанса не выпадет. Радостные и улыбчивые люди рассказывают, как им помогли наколенники, и Санхун даже думает, что ему бы не помешали такие.  
―Я тебе из Китая сам привезу, ― говорит Чжевон, выключая телевизор. ― Иди в душ.  
Санхун, стоя под струями воды, пытается вспомнить, видел ли он их в Китае. А потом напрягает память, чтобы вспомнить, а когда он в последний раз выходил в город для развлечения, и это относится не только к Китаю.   
Когда Санхун заходит в спальню, Чжевон уже лежит под одеялом и при свете ночника просматривает свой ежедневник. Санхун надевает штаны и залезает под одно с Чжевоном одеялом.  
― Санхун, нет, ― говорит Чжевон, предупреждая действия Санхуна. ― Не сегодня.  
― Как скажешь, ― Санхун вздыхает и отодвигается. ― Не сегодня так не сегодня.  
Чжевон выключает ночник и тянется обнять Санхуна ― “эй, ты же не обиделся?” ― но Мьюзик ложится между ними и лезет под руку.  
―Было бы на что. Спокойной ночи, Чжевон.  
Чжевон не отвечает ― он настолько устал, что просто отключается. Санхун на него за это не обижается. Санхун вообще никогда не обижается.

Когда Санхун возвращается под вечер, он застает Чжевона в ванной в компании с губкой и моющим средством. Чжевон с остервенением трет ванну и часто проводит рукой по лбу, чтобы пот не заливал глаза. Санхун вспоминает, что, несмотря на наличие домработницы по средам и пятницам, ванну Чжевон всегда моет сам, как и посуду, ― есть некоторые вещи, которые Чжевон хочет делать в одиночку, своими руками.   
_― Я себе доверяю, ― говорит он. ― А другим нет.  
― Я пойму, что ты мне доверяешь, когда ты поручишь мне мыть посуду? ― спрашивает Санхун.  
― Когда я позволю тебе мыть ванну._  
За три года совместной жизни Чжевон ни разу не позволяет Санхуну этого.   
― Чжевон, всё хорошо? ― Санхун не заходит, только опирается рукой о косяк и осторожно заглядывает внутрь. Он знает, что Чжевон так яро орудует губкой только когда сильно злится.   
― Да, ― тот резко садится на пол. ― Всё отлично.   
― Прости, ― Санхун всё же проходит в комнату и садится рядом. ― Что-то случилось?  
― Случилось. ТониТеста случился.   
Санхун напрягается ― Чжевон очень не любит Тони, с самого первого дня, едва американец переступает порог их танцевального зала и представляет, как новый хореограф. Чжевона в тот же момент ставят перед фактом, что камбеком Шайни он больше не занимается ― танец будет ставить Тони и вообще Тони теперь с нами в команде, позаботься о нем на правах старшего коллеги. На Чжевона вешают группу новичков ― те опасливо хлопают глазами, дергаются, если повысить голос и путаются в ногах в элементарных связках от волнения.  
― Не смотри на них, как волк на добычу, они боятся тебя, ― говорит Санхун после очередного нервного срыва Чжевона. ― Будешь менее жутким и они станут увереннее.   
Совет Санхуна помогает ― _они всегда помогают_ ― и парни перестают вести себя как неподготовившиеся школьники на экзамене, а некоторые даже расцветают в танце. Чжевон ведет эту группу к успеху ― сначала об ЕХО мало кто знает, хотя в танец Чжевон вложил всю душу, да и сами парни тоже. После не самого удачного дебюта они впадают в уныние, и хотя Чонин говорит, что все они старались, и Чунмён пытается подбодрить, все ощущают, что это не то, чего они хотели в начале. А через год Чжевон читает текст песни для камбека и пытается не порвать лист ― Санхун советует ему не относиться к этому всерьез.   
― Сделай из этого конфетку, но не трать слишком много сил. Впереди переиздание.  
Чжевон прислушивается, как и всегда, хотя из них двоих именно у Чжевона должность круче. Просто Санхун еще умеет наслаждаться процессом и результатом, а у Чжевона существуют только ошибки и безупречность.   
― С таким подходом к жизни кажется, что ты старше меня, Чжевон. Чжевон, молодость проходит.  
― Уже прошла.   
Чжевон ставит танец с волчьими ушками в качестве ключевого движения, а Тони в тот же период ставит танец с микрофонами ― _они не просто поп-группа_ ― и концептуальный танец с зомби-движениями. Их противостояние похоже на соревнование, и Санхун, который занимается женскими камбеками, только качает головой, а вечерами держит Чжевона за руку или перебирает его волосы, пока он рассказывает об успехах ЕХО и о Тони.   
― Забей на него, Чжевон. Успех его танцев не в его движениях, а в группе, которая исполняет, ― Санхун готовит грог, пока Чжевон грустно смотрит в холодильник, в котором еще вчера было пиво, а сегодня только пара лимонов и испортившееся кимчи.   
― Считаешь, мои парни плохо справляются?  
― Нет, просто они не Шайни.  
После Вулфа, сложно принятого слушателями, но запомнившегося благодаря ключевым движениям ― тому, чего не было в дебютном танце, ― ЕХО врываются в музыкальные чарты и берут первое место на всех шоу. Окрыленный победами, Чжевон ставит Гроул, в котором самого Чжевона ― ноль, но вот модных движений и легко запоминающихся моментов ― целый танец. Тони нет в стране, он ездит с Шайни по Японии, и Чжевон, воодушевленный отсутствием Тони, обещает ЕХО поставить самый лучший и самый сильный концерт.   
― Скорее бы концерты, ― мечтательно произносит Сехун, растянувшись на полу.  
― Потом плакаться будете, что без турне было лучше, ― беззлобно отвечает Чжевон и улыбается. Наблюдающий за сценой Санхун тоже улыбается ― он рад видеть Чжевона счастливым.  
На Рождество Чжевон ставит танец совместно с парнями из группы ― незамысловатые движения под милый мотивчик и обещает, что следующий камбек они будут проводить в пижамах и в кровати.  
― Вы несинхронны, как стая пьяных обезьян, ― говорит он, но не ругается, и Санхун, заглянувший на звуки музыки, смеется.   
― Чжевон, кажется, уже забыл свою работу с Супер Джуниор.  
― Мы синхроннее Супер Джуниор! ― вставляет Чунмён.  
― Спорное достижение.  
Во время промоушна Christmas day Чжевон занимается подготовкой камбека SNSD, а Санхун пытается уговорить директоров на танец со шнурами для TVXQ. Директор Ким с неохотой соглашается, но после, увидев готовое выступление, не жалеет. И вешает на Санхуна подготовку юбилейного концертного тура TVXQ. Санхун почти не приходит домой, коротая ночи в танцевальном зале, а Чжевон берет на себя подготовку новых проектов.  
― Чжевон, сегодня твой день рождения, ― говорит Санхун по телефону в начале февраля. ― Сходим куда-нибудь?  
― Я не могу ― пришлось поменять некоторые движения в хореографии девочек, ― голос у Чжевона усталый и у Санхуна сжимается сердце.   
― Хорошо, тогда я буду ждать тебя дома. С днем рождения, Чжевонни, ― Санхун отключается и возвращается к репетициям.  
Когда Чжевон приходит домой, Санхун спит в кресле, а на журнальном столике в гостиной стоит коробка, перевязанная наспех лентой и открытка. В коробке лежат фирменные кроссовки от крупной спортивной марки, сделанные на заказ - яркая надпись сбоку “beatburger” и ShimJae на подошве. Чжевон улыбается и читает открытку ― кривым почерком Санхуна написано “люблю тебя” и “ты самый лучший”. Чжевон прячет ее в ящик комода, где лежат остальные трогательные записки и открытки, а коробку с кроссовками убирает в шкаф ― они слишком дороги как память, чтобы носить их. А потом снова возвращается в гостиную, теперь уже за Санхуном.  
― Дурак ты, Санхун, ― говорит он, и трясет за плечо. ― Вставай, твои кости тебе спасибо не скажут за неудобную позу.  
Санхун потягивается и послушно идет за Чжевоном, но глаз почти не открывает, и только забравшись под одеяло, тихо говорит:  
― Прости, я тебя не дождался. Тэу ногу вывихнул, приходится следить, чтобы Вон заучил его партию ― времени в обрез.  
― Понимаю. Все нормально, спи, ― Чжевон выключает свет и ложится ближе к Санхуну, но тот уже замотался в одеяло, как в кокон. Чжевон проводит рукой по его волосам и выдыхает.  
А на утро Чжевону говорят, что ему нужно подготовить концертный тур для ЕХО.  
―Ты обещал, что он будет крутым, ― напоминает ему Сехун. ― Поставишь мне крутое соло?  
― Обязательно, ― Чжевон улыбается и чувствует небывалый прилив сил и вдохновения.  
А спустя четыре месяца ему сообщают, что концертом займется Тони и переделает номера.

Санхун обнимает Чжевона и прижимает его голову к своему плечу ― Санхуну нечего сказать, он не знает, как помочь. Санхун просто гладит Чжевона по волосам, бездумно отмечая, что они слишком сухие и секутся.   
― Они сказали, что у Тони интересные идеи и он сможет реализовать их только с ЕХО, ― Чжевон судорожно сжимает губку. ― Как будто ему было мало Шайни.  
― Посмотри на это с другой стороны, Чжевон, ― тихо говорит Санхун, ― теперь ты сможешь полноценно отдохнуть.  
― Мне это не нужно, ― Чжевон отталкивает Санхуна. ― Мне нужен этот чертов концерт. Это первый концерт моих ребят, я должен был пройти этот этап вместе с ними.  
Санхун молчит, а Чжевон возвращается к ванне и принимается с удвоенной силой ее драить. Санхун наблюдает за ним и выходит из ванной только вслед за Чжевоном.  
Ужин также проходит в молчании ― напряженном и тяжелом. Чжевон пытается смотреть телевизор, переключая с канала на канал и избегая музыкальных шоу, а Санхун переписывается со своей командой в катоке, обсуждая детали соло-дебюта Тэмина.  
― Я хочу взять Тэу в команду для соло Тэмина, ― начинает Санхун, откладывая телефон, но Чжевон его перебивает.  
― Когда мы последний раз говорили не о работе?  
― Что? ― Санхун не сразу понимает.  
― Когда в последний раз мы говорили о фильмах, людях, событиях, а не о работе? ― повторяет вопрос Чжевон, не оборачиваясь.  
― Ну, ― мнется Санхун, ― на прошлой неделе мы обсуждали судебный процесс над капитаном Севоля.  
― В связи с отложенным камбеком ЕХО, ― напоминает Чжевон. ― У нас все к работе сводится.  
Санхун не находит, что ответить и в упор смотрит на Чжевона и ждет, когда тот на него обернется.  
― Санхун, ты помнишь, когда мы последний раз выходили куда-то вместе?  
Санхун начинает понимать, к чему клонит Чжевон и подходит к нему.  
― Чжевон, ты еще помнишь, что такое свидание?  
― Мне кажется, что уже нет. Это было так давно.  
Санхун кладет руку на плечо Чжевона и сжимает. Он хочет пообещать, что в скором времени они вместе сходят в кино, но через неделю он едет в Лос-Анджелес договариваться с Йеном Иствудом, а до того ему надо успеть принять готовый концерт у Тони (хотя еще сегодня утром это был концерт Чжевона) и проследить за подготовкой девичьей группы. Чжевон словно слышит его мысли и вздыхает ― даже без ЕХО у него много работы, и личная жизнь в нее не вписывается. Он накрывает руку Санхуна своей и продолжает смотреть в телевизор. Главные герои дорамы выясняют отношения, а Чжевон и Санхун пытаются понять, куда подевались их отношения.  
Этой ночью они занимаются сексом очень медленно и как-то отчаянно, словно пытаясь вернуть то время, что они потратили не друг на друга. Чжевон прижимает к себе Санхуна, царапает его плечи и дышит в шею, крупно дрожа от напряжения, когда Санхун прекращает двигаться и просто наслаждается прикосновением кожи к коже. А после они лежат в объятьях друг друга и очень стараются не думать о завтра, но Санхун, водя пальцами по спине Чжевона, рисует даты встреч с Йеном, а Чжевон представляет себе, как будет держать себя в руках, когда Тони будет показывать изменения.  
В постели их только двое, но кажется, и в постели, и рядом с кроватью присутствуют призрачные фантомы людей, с которыми предстоит работать. Вот в углу насмешливо машет рукой Тони, а вот Тэу наклоняется, чтобы уточнить детали.   
Чжевон засыпает, отвернувшись от Санхуна и завернувшись в свое одеяло, а Санхун смотрит на его спину с некоторой долей обиды.  
― Когда мы в последний раз засыпали вместе? - вслух спрашивает он и не может вспомнить. Санхун не знает, на кого он обижается больше.

Санхун возвращается из Лос-Анджелеса на день раньше запланированного и решает провести внезапно выдавшийся выходной с пользой - он приезжает домой, надеясь вечером встретить Чжевона домашней едой, а не китайской лапшой. Но Чжевон уже дома, он гриппует и закидывается жаропонижающими, чтобы хотя бы к ночи попасть на работу и принять танец у f(x).  
― Даже после смерти ты проработаешь еще год на одной только силе воли, ― Санхун сбрасывает сумку в коридоре и проходит на кухню, где Чжевон ищет капли и термометр. ― Отоспись лучше, Чжевонни.  
― Мне некогда, Санхун, правда, некогда, ― Чжевон держится на раковину, чтобы встать с пола и держится за нее, чтобы стоять ― его шатает от усталости, и выглядит он отвратительно, но он всё равно не хочет оставаться дома. С утра ― потому что одиноко без Санхуна, теперь ― потому что находиться с Санхуном в одной квартире слишком сложно. За дни его отсутствия Чжевон понимает одну вещь, и она не приносит никакого удовольствия, но и рассказать об этом Санхуну Чжевон не может.  
― Боже, сколько ты уже болеешь? ― тем временем спрашивает Санхун, увидев в раковине гору грязной посуды. ― Приляг, я помою пока.  
― Нет! Не надо, я сам, ― выходит слишком резко, и Чжевон добавляет уже тише: ― Ты только прилетел, отдохни.  
Чжевону очень хочется, чтобы обиженное выражение лица Санхуна было плодом его воображения.

Но проходит месяц, а Чжевон всё так же не пускает Санхуна к раковине, спит в гостиной на диване и отстраняется, когда его пытаются обнять. Санхун пытается не обижаться и списывает всё на занятость и нервозность ― Солли прекращает деятельность посреди промоушена и Чжевону в срочном порядке приходится готовить дебют Red Velvet, который был запланирован на сентябрь. Санхун натянуто улыбается, когда Чжевон уворачивается от поцелуя, но ничего не говорит ― Санхун боится что-либо сказать, и даже перед сном предпочитает молчать, хотя очень хочется поделиться успехами Тэмина. Но теперь говорить о работе в кровати кажется неправильным и неестественным, а что еще можно обсудить, Санхун не знает.  
Санхун, кажется, уже ничего не знает.

― Скажи, Санхун, зачем всё это? ― спрашивает Чжевон душным августовским вечером ― через три дня SMTown и оба пытаются хоть немного отдохнуть перед предстоящим адом.   
― Что ― это?   
― Вот это всё, ― Чжевон обводит гостиную рукой и после указывает на себя и Санхуна. ― Мы зачем?  
Санхун молчит в ответ; он смотрит боевик по телевизору и не понимает смысла происходящего ― ни на экране, ни в жизни.   
― К чему мы в итоге придём? ― продолжает Чжевон, уткнувшись в смартфон. ― Чем мы кончимся?  
― А ты хочешь, чтобы мы закончились?   
― Иногда мне кажется, что мы уже.  
Санхун не отвечает, но Чжевон понимает, что он думает так же ― санхуновы напряженные плечи и сведенные на переносице брови говорят за него. Чжевон проводит рукой по его плечам и с долей сожаления понимает, что этот жест больше не вызывает внутри волнения. Санхун уходит в спальню и слишком громко хлопает дверью ― Чжевон хочет пойти за ним, но Мьюзик приходит и ложится на его колени, она жалобно мяукает и трется головой о руку. Между Санхуном и кошкой Чжевон выбирает вторую.


End file.
